Future Umber
|birthplace = Mythsetia Veil |nationality = Mythsetian |eye = Green |skin = Dark tan |fur = Dark brown |height = 3"5' |weight = 86 lbs. |father = Hydra |mother = Adalinda |siblings = Garnett, Sapphire, Payne, Sepia, Shamrock, Ghost, Pine and Azure |uncle = Azreal |ancestor = Mythos |affiliation = House of Mythos, Mythsetia Veil, Team Drift |friends = Lobo, Silver, Blaze, Kabuto, Kuwaga, Kit, Ezo, Tai, Momo |wife = Raphaella |enemies = Iblis, Mephiles, Solaris, Garnett, Dr. Eggman |ability = Speed |powers = Darkness manipulation, control over shadows and dark matter |skills = Athleticism, leadership, marksmenship |weaknesses = Cannot use powers without shadows or darkness |equipment = Dual pistols, cybernetic eye, computer interface, Chaos Emerald locator |owner = Zephyros-Phoenix |first = Whitewash}} Future Umber is an alternate counterpart to Umber the Black Dog that exists in the future timeline that has been destroyed by Iblis' flames. He is a 225 year old male Mythsetian black dog and the older brother to Z. His appearance is relatively the same as his present self, except he is taller and has a cybernetic left eye. However, with the defeat and subsequent destruction of Solaris, Umber's future is rewritten to coincide with the new timeline. Personality Umber's personality is still rather brooding and quiet, though he has become more open with his sister. Rather than taking the position of leadership, Umber allows Z to do so, feeling that she is most capable for the job. He follows her lead but will deviate if he feels there is a better approach. He has voiced his dislike of Shadow, simply because he feels that Shadow does not treat Z the way she should be treated and that he should be more affectionate and appreciative of her. By this time, Umber has married his long time girlfriend, Raphaella, however they did not have any kids as Raph did not want them brought into a world ruined by Iblis. Even after her death, Umber still remains loyal to Raph and, by their customs, is technically still married to her, as Mythsetians do not believe in "til death do us part." Abilities As a Mythsetian, Umber is gifted with magic deriving from his family's bloodline. Umber still retains his darkness powers and can manipulate shadows and other dark energy. He has become a skilled computer hacker and manages control of various cameras placed all around Crisis City. He is also an expert marksmen with his dual pistols and can easily hold his own against a herd of Iblis Biters. Powers With his control over shadows and darkness, Umber has nearly limitless possibilities in what he can accomplish. *'Darkness manipulation:' From his Mythos heritage, Umber inherited the ability to control the element of darkness. With it, he can control any aspect of darkness, shadows and even dark energy. **'Shadow constructs:' Umber can use his powers over darkness to create constructs out of shadows such as tools, armor and even weapons. **'Shadow camouflage:' Umber is rendered invisible while in shadows or darkness. **'Shadow generation:' Umber can generate and project shadows and darkness if natural shadows are not present or available. **'Shadow merging:' Umber is capable of sinking into his own shadow, allowing him to easily travel across great distances. In this form, Umber attains near invulnerability, though a strong enough attack directly to his shadow will be enough to force him back into his physical form. **'Darkness teleportation:' Umber can teleport across short distances from one area of shadows to another. *'Cybernetic eye:' After losing his eye, Umber gained a cybernetic replacement, providing him with enhanced vision as well as allowing him to scan environments and view thermals. **'Heads-up display:' Umber has a built-in heads-up display in the cybernetic eye that has replaced his right eye. With it, he can view information about the world and individuals around him such as vitals, targeting systems, and extensive databases. **'Scanner vision:' Umber can scan anything in his surroundings and analyze their information. He can even visually detect something that others normally would not be able to detect, such as invisible objects or people. *'Heightened senses:' As a canine, Umber possesses an enhanced sense of smell and sound. *'Enhanced speed and dexterity' *'Extended lifespan:' Because of the amount of magic that runs through his bloodline, Umber is gifted with an extended lifespan - allowing him to live as long as three hundred years. *'Titan Transformation:' Umber is capable of entering a titan transformation, becoming Titan Umber in which he physically becomes his element. Umber's body becomes entirely made up of shadows and darkness and he attains invulnerability, flight and a mass increase in his powers. Skills *'Dual gunmanship:' By the future Umber has incorporated dual pistols into his fighting style. *'Hacking:' Umber has also become a skilled hacker, able to break into secure systems. *'Hand-to-hand combat:' Umber is skilled in physical combat and makes use of his darkness powers for both offense and defense. *'Leadership skills:' Despite Umber's natural leadership skills, he prefers to let Z run the show. *'Darkness adaptation:' Umber is able to better adapt to dark environments and his senses become heightened. *'Stealth skills:' With his darkness powers, Umber is a stealth master and capable of easily maneuvering in such a way that no one notices his presence. Weaknesses *'Exposure to intense light:' Umber's darkness powers leave him highly vulnerable to intense light. While not affected by moderate amounts of light energy, intense exposure can dissolve his shadows and render him momentarily powerless. *'Strong physical attack to shadow form:' When in his shadow form, a powerful physical strike can force him into physical form and render him dazed for a short moment. Equipment *'Cybernetic eye:' After losing his right eye, Umber was built a cybernetic replacement by the House of Galen. **'Chaos Emerald locator:' Umber has a Chaos Emerald locator built-in to his cybernetic eye. *'Dual pistols:' Umber wields dual pistols that are powered by and discharge his darkness powers. **'Light energy rounds:' Umber has a set of light energy rounds made by his brother Ghost specifically to use against the dark entity Mephiles. *'Digital computer interface:' Umber has a digital computer interface that allows him to view and access information and hack secure systems. Background Ruined future Umber's background is still the same of his present counterpart, however, following Iblis' release, the world was plunged into chaos and destruction. It is uncertain when this occurred, but at some point, Eggman's villainous actions led directly to the death of Umber's best friend, Lobo the Wolf. Umber has had it out for the Doctor since. To help his sister, Umber assisted her and Azreal the Dragon in helping Shadow flee the pursuing government army that blamed Shadow for the destruction. Azreal was killed while holding off the advancing troops and they ended up falling into a trap. Shadow was captured, Azure's right leg was blown off and Umber lost his left eye. After attaining cybernetic replacements thanks to Jacqueline, Azure, Umber and his wife Raphaella staged a rescue mission to save Shadow. However, an explosion in the base caused it to collapse. Raph sacrificed herself to allow him and Azure to escape and the mission was a failure. The base was left in ruins, any attempt to enter would likely disturb the foundation and cause it to fall into the lava and there was not even any certainty as to whether Shadow was even still alive. Working with his sister, Umber fights Iblis monsters along with other survivors. The two work as a duo and wait until the day when Z's past self and past Shadow will arrive in their timeline. Once Shadow and Azure's past self arrived in the future, the two kept close tabs on them and even enlisted Jacqueline's help in repairing and upgrading Omega. Later, Z and Umber followed them to the volcano where Umber intervened with Shadow and Omega battle against Mephiles, who had trapped the two in crystal and was just about to finish them off. Umber threw his combat knife into Mephiles' head before countering Mephiles' powers with his own darkness powers. When Mephiles escaped, Umber used his powers to keep the time portal open, allowing Shadow and Omega to return to the present. Battling a God Umber makes his return in chapter 18 of Whitewash when Solaris causes a fracturing of the space-time continuum, bringing himself and Z together with her present counterpart and their companions. At this gathering, he and Z reveal that they have been monitoring changes in their history brought about by their interference in the timeline (when they revealed to Shadow the state of their future unless he changed it in the present) and have deduced that Mephiles had been planning to reunite with his other half, Iblis in order to become Solaris, the god of time. During this explanation, Umber shoots Eggman not only to satisfy his desire for revenge, but also showcase how the dimension they stand in is not restricted by the normal laws of physics, as Eggman remains completely unharmed, much to Umber's dismay. In order to defeat Solaris, Z suggests collecting the Chaos Emeralds to revive Sonic, as this process had once been used on her. Umber, however, is shocked when Z orders him to go with Shadow instead. He is hesitant, but eventually complies, much to his chagrin. While traveling through the Kingdom Valley, Umber confronts Shadow on his relationship with Azure, during which he reveals that Z's death took place when she was helping Shadow with something. Shadow inability to reciprocate Azure's feelings and his lack of appreciation for her have made Umber very resentful of Shadow and largely disapproving of Azure's feelings for him. Umber angrily asks if Shadow loves Azure, to which he answers that no matter what he responds, Umber's feelings and views on him would not change. Umber finally accepts that he will not get the answers he wants from the present Shadow, who has only known Azure for a few days, and retrieves the Emerald. When Sonic is revived, Umber speaks to Azure directly for the first time. After Solaris is defeated and reverts to his Flames of Hope form, Z and Umber convince Princess Elise to blow out the flame rather than keep it, as it would risk the Solaris Project happening again. Once the flame is blown out, Z, Umber and Silver all disappear, returning to the future. Timeline altered Since Solaris, and therefore Iblis and Mephiles, were erased from history in the present, Z and Umber are rewritten to adjust to the new timeline, leaving his future up to speculation. However, it is likely that because Iblis no longer exists, Raphaella does not die as she did in the unaltered timeline and she and Umber are happily married. Trivia *Umber's cybernetic eye is based on Knuckles' in the MxYL timeline. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Mythos Family Category:Alternate Counterparts